The present invention relates to a retractable handle for a travel bag, and more particularly to a three-section type retractable handle, which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
A regular travel bag is generally equipped with a carrying handle and a retractable handle. Through the carrying handle, the travel bag can be carried with the hand. However, it is difficult to carry the travel bag with the hand for a long distance when the travel bag is filled up with a big amount of storage items. In this case, the retractable handle shall be used. When the retractable handle is extended out, the user can carry the retractable handle with the hand to move the travel bag on the ground for a long distance with less effort. Conventional retractable handles for travel bags are commonly of two sections, i.e., they are commonly comprised of two sleeves, two linked inner tubes moved in and out of the sleeves, and locking means for locking the inner tubes between a first position, where the inner tubes are received inside the sleeves, and a second position, where the inner tubes are extended out of the sleeves. However, conventional retractable handles have drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. Space occupation:
Because conventional retractable handles are commonly of a two-section design, they still have a certain height when collapsed.
2. Limited application:
Because conventional retractable handles are commonly of a two-section design, they can only be set between two lengths. Therefore, conventional retractable handles cannot be adjusted to different lengths to fit different users.
3. Complicated structure:
Because the control mechanism and locking means of conventional retractable handles are complicated, the manufacturing cost of conventional retractable handles are high, and the assembly process of conventional retractable handles consumes much labor.
4. Complicated maintenance work:
Because the parts of the control mechanism and locking means of the conventional retractable handles are linked to one another, the whole assembly should be dismounted when making a maintenance or repair work.